I inspire you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. "—Sé lo que te inspiro, Hawks. Conozco el odio y el asco en tus ojos, las notas de desprecio en tu voz y la repulsión por la situación, sin embargo… también te inspiro emociones y sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos, y no solamente me refiero a los negativos...". Regalo de cumpleaños para It's Kabisabi. DabiHawks. Día 7 del fictober.


Boku no hero academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, de lo contrario estaría lleno de DebiHawks. Mi versión fictober del Inktober de Pensurfing del 2018.

Regalo atrasado de **It's Kabisabi**. No lo olvidé y lamento no haberte felicitado, pero quiero que sepas y escribí esto para ti.

**Canonverse. Situado después del arco de la Liga de villanos vs el ejercito de liberación. DabiHawks.**

* * *

**7\. I inspire you**

Las circunstancias en que se conocieron no eran exactamente las más adecuadas ni las más lógicas.

Él le había seguido el paso por mucho tiempo: perseguía cualquier pista sobre su paradero, desde rumores hasta avistamientos confirmados. Llegar hasta él se volvía más complicada con cada vuelta en la esquina.

Ciertamente no esperó ser confrontado después de ayudar en el rescate de civiles durante un incendio.

Debió sospechar de él, fue ingenuo, la llamas azules que iniciaron el desastre no podían pertenecer a otra persona ni mucho menos aparecieron de la nada, sin embargo, leer reportes y verlo en las grabaciones dista completamente de tenerlo de frente.

Traga saliva y lucha por esconder su repentina repulsión. O eso se obliga a creer. Percibe un ligero olor a putrefacción en el aire, mezclada con la carne quemada y...

Reconoce el brillante azul; del fuego y de sus ojos; ambos intoxican, queman y te podrían llevar a la muerte si juegas con ellos. Controla sus nervios y la respiración, fuerza un sonrisa despreocupada cuando escucha su voz, mantiene a raya el efecto que tuvo la ronca tonalidad en debilitar momentáneamente sus piernas.

Achica sus ojos y prepara una de sus plumas cuando lo ve acercarse con confianza y una sonrisa siniestra.

—Dicen por ahí que estabas buscando a la liga por otras intenciones. —Escuchó con atención su diálogo, asintió. La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando un teléfono le fue arrojado y él rápidamente lo atrapó en el aire. No hubo más palabras ni acciones. Dabi se había esfumado del callejón y Hawks se preguntó porque aceptó ser un Icaro que pronto moriría.

Ese primer encuentro marcó una pauta no especificada. A veces recibía llamadas a medianoche, en ocasiones un mensaje, cuando Dabi hacía acto de presencia significaba problemas. Y el héroe alado se preguntó si esos inconvenientes eran solo sociales…

Prefería que le arrancaran cada una de sus plumas antes de admitir que sentía una insana anticipación ante cada encuentro. Desconocía en qué momento transformó el asco en una gama de sentimientos que carecían de nombre. Incluso cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar involuntariamente ante su presencia.

Jamás podría borrar de su memoria aquella petición y mucho menos la ejecución de la misma. Es cierto que recibió bandera blanca para realizar cualquier acto que implique ganarse la confianza de la Liga de villanos, sin embargo, aquello estuvo fuera de sus límites.

Entregó la bolsa conteniendo el vómito en su garganta, tragando la bilis y la culpa de terminar con la vida de un compañero.

Nada fue capaz de aminorar el malestar interno.

Lo observó abrir la bolsa y verificar su contenido. Una sonrisa siniestra volvió a posarse en sus labios, se ahorró la pregunta. Su cuerpo podría responder positivamente ante su presencia, sin embargo, todavía tenía claro que aquello no significaba que sostuviera sentimientos por él.

—Sé lo que te inspiro, Hawks. —Lo escuchó murmurar cuando cerró la bolsa y se acercó peligrosamente a él—. Conozco el odio y el asco en tus ojos, las notas de desprecio en tu voz y la repulsión por la situación, sin embargo… también te inspiro emociones y sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos, y no solamente me refiero a los negativos —agregó sugestivo, antes de darse media vuelta e irse—. Solo recuerda, pajarillo… Ícaro voló muy cerca del sol y perdió sus alas. Y sé que hay más soles cerca de ti, ¿cuál vale tu lealtad o… morir a causa de él?

.

* * *

La idea es escribir 31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Le vendí mi existencia a este par de cabrones, respiro, vivo y existo por ellos... bueno y para ellos también jajajaja. La verdad adoro esta pareja, es la única "tóxica" que adoro, so...

Perdón (?

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
